Smok Nindroid
jest jednym z tworów cyfrowego Mrocznego Władcy, który miał zniszczyć Ninja po klęsce Ninja Droidów generała Cryptora. Biografia Smok Nindroid został stworzony przez Mrocznego Władcę, kiedy ten był w formie cyfrowego wirusa. Do walki przeciwko Ninja został wysłany po tym, jak armii Nindroidów nie udało się u nich znaleźć Technoostrzy. Wkrótce elektromechaniczny potwór wyśledził Lloyda - Złotego Ninja - oraz jego ojca, Senseia Garmadona. Ci, kiedy tylko go dostrzegli, zaczęli przed nim uciekać w Proto Samie-X, więc smok ruszył w pościg za nimi. Smok Nindroid leciał za dwójką bohaterów, próbując zaatakować ich swoimi piłami, nie udało mu się jednak uporać z Lloydem i Garmadonem przed tym, jak Ninja zniszczyli źródło zasilania Ninjago. W wyniku odłączenia zasilania, metalowy gad został dezaktywowany i bezwładnie uderzył w ziemię, kończąc w ten sposób swój pościg za Złotym Ninja. Kiedy Pythor na nowo zasilił armię Cyfrowego Władcy Elektrokobrami, przywrócono zasilanie również Smoka Nidroida, do którego podłączono zbiorniki ze wspomnianymi stworzeniami. Po tym jego ciało przejął Cyfrowy Władca, który razem z Techno Wu i Pythorem poleciał do Labiryntu Hiroshiego, gdzie pojmał Lloyda. Ninja został uwięziony w celi wewnątrz smoka, z której Władca pobierał złotą energię chłopaka. W tym samym pomieszczeniu miała też nastąpić materializacja ciała Mrocznego Władcy. Wkrótce Władca opuścił ciało Smoka Nindroida, lecz po zniszczeniu Władcy w formie wirusa, podczas lotu smoka nad oceanem, nastąpiła awaria metalowego gada. W jej skutek ten zaczął płonąć i znacznie tracić wysokość lotu. Lloydowi udało się wydostać z niszczejącego mechanicznego potwora, który tuż po tym spadł do oceanu. Smok Nindroid osiadł na dnie, jednak niedługo po upadku do wody, jego wrak został wydobyty z dna przez Pythora i Nindroidy za pomocą specjalnych balonów. Wtedy też ze Smoka Nindroida został uwolniony Mroczny Władca, tym razem, w nowym ciele. thumb|left|Smok Nindroid jako set|150px Zdolności i cechy Smok Nindroid był to wielki, robotyczny smok, jedna z największych maszyn wchodzących w skład armii Nindroidów. Posiadał cztery masywne łapy wyposażone w ogromne szpony. Jego sporej wielkości skrzydła pozwalały mu latać, a zamontowane na nich wirujące piły tarczowe stanowiły nie lada wyzwanie dla przeciwników Mrocznego Władcy. Do broni, będących na wyposażeniu tego elektromechanicznego potwora, zaliczyć można także działo rakietowe oraz niebezpieczny, silny ogon. Mechaniczna paszcza smoka nie tylko potrafiła zmiażdżyć schwytaną ofiarę, ale prowadziła też wgłąb jego metalowego ciała. Wewnątrz tułowia Smoka Nindroida znajdowało się pomieszczenie z celą do ekstrakcji złotej mocy oraz urządzeniem do materializacji ciała Mrocznego Władcy. Ponadto w tylnej części korpusu smoka zamontowane były wysuwane silniki odrzutowe, dzięki którym mógł on lecieć znacznie szybciej. Informacje o zestawie Smok Nindroid pojawił się w zestawie 70725 Smok nindroid. Galeria Nindroid MechDragon in TV Episode 2.PNG|Smok Nindroid w fabryce Borg Industries Nindroid MechDragon in TV Episode 3.PNG Nindroid MechDragon in TV Episode 4.PNG Nindroid MechDragon HUD.PNG|HUD Smoka Nindroida Overlord in Nindroid MechDragon.PNG|Cyfrowy Władca kontrolujący elektromechaniczną kreaturę Lloyd and Nindroid MechDragon in Promo Animation.PNG|Smok Nindroid i Lloyd w animacji promocyjnej Nindroid MechDragon, Lloy and Kai in Poster.png|Mechaniczny potwór na plakacie Ninjago Rebooted Ninjago Nindroids ScreenShot 1.png|Smok Nindroid w LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Droga Milczącej Pięści'' **''Klątwa Złotego Władcy'' **''Starcie w Cyberświecie'' **''Operacja: Arkturus'' *''Walka ze smokiem'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' en:Nindroid MechDragon Kategoria:Roboty